Mistaking Love for Friendship
by otakufujioshi
Summary: I've done some pretty bad mistakes in my life. Like that one time i accidentally hexed Louis' hair spray, or that time i made Fred's boxers a vivid pink but, that is all very unimportant at the moment. My biggest mistake? Mistaking Love for Friendship. And that's how it all began. I am James Sirius Potter and this is going to be a hell of an year.
1. James: Pancakes, Fights, Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: None of the characters, places belong to me. They belong to the author J.K Rowling._**

* * *

"James! You asshole open the fucking door!" Albus shouted pounding on the bathroom door with his fist several times.

I was in the meticulous process of washing my face with the muggle products Louis had bought for me which certainly left my skin better than any wizard spell I knew. I had to say; muggles did invent some things that were useful. Like the face cream and face wash and don't even get me started on body lotion. I don't understand why is it that only women are supposed to use these kinds of things, honestly. What was the big fuss with men using a little bit of lotion or Chap Stick?

"James! Open the motherfucking door or I will blow it and I will make sure your testicles are blown away with it!"

I sighed and reached for the door knob of the bathroom, knowing better than to tempt Albus to take my testicles away, _again_.

Yeah, you don't wanna know about that. You do? Well, that's a pity 'cause I ain't tellin, ya!

I turned it around and opened the door slowly just to annoy him. And it worked because when I walked out of the bathroom Al was glaring daggers at me.

Oh, brotherly love.

"Mornin' brother." I said smugly.

He gave me a harsh look and stepped into the bathroom closing the door with a loud bang. I started humming and walked downstairs to the kitchen cheerfully hoping that mum had made pancakes this time and not eggs and bacon like she did every time we left for school. Not that mum's cooking was bad but Lily always wanted eggs with bacon and she never made me pancakes. Stupid Lily and her stupidly huge eyes that made anyone do her bidding. And I declare myself guilty because I have been victim. Yes, victim more than once from the "ridiculously huge baby eyes"

And yes that's a really popularly term used at Hogwarts to describe Lily Potter's eyes.

Everything was pretty much normal until I walked through the kitchen door. I stopped dead on my tracks hoping the ground would swallow me or something. Because, there, in front of the stove mum had her legs wrapped around dad's waist, both of them were lip locked and embracing, in all it's un-glory. While the smell of eggs and bacon invaded my nostrils disappointing me hugely because I really wanted pancakes.

"My eye V-card was just stolen by both of you! How dare you!" I said putting both of my hands on my hips, giving them a false disappointed look. Dad backed away from mum and looked at me surprised. Mum turned her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"S-Sorry." Dad stammered walking out of the room looking incredibly flustered. A man, 35 years old that gets embarrassed because his eldest son saw him snog his wife in the kitchen, figures.

I felt something hit my back. I glanced sideways and saw a nest of messy red hair. Lily, "Mrs. Ridiculously Huge Baby Eyes" also known as: my younger sister. She looked up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my hazel ones.

"Mornin' Mr. Horny." she said yawning, with mouth wide open and all not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand. Can anyone else see the drool slipping from the corner of her mouth?

And she's supposed to be the hottest girl at Hogwarts.

"Lily! How can you say something like that to a charming and outstanding brother like me!" I said placing both of my hands over my heart dramatically. She rolled her eyes at me.

I know what you are thinking. People roll their eyes too much at me. It's sad isn't it? I'm so funny.

We sat down to eat our breakfast. I grabbed some toast, eggs, bacon and some cream cheese and made myself what I liked to call breakfast sandwich. Not very creative, I know, but I am not very good in giving names to things. I ate quickly and it was delicious as usual but _still._ No pancakes. I got up and began making my way to my room when suddenly an idea came to me.

"Mum is there any cake left from last week?" I yelled hoping there would be something to take the horrible image of my parents snogging in the kitchen.

"No, you ate it all." Mum yelled back from downstairs. I cursed my luck and went upstairs to my room, checking if I had everything I needed inside my trunk. After checking two times, I took it downstairs to the living room

"Mum I am ready!" I yelled.

"James, it's a little early to leave." Dad said entering the room holding Lily's cat inside her cage. It was one of the baby kittens Crookshanks had had a few years ago. And I pitied the poor cat that had fallen in love with Crookshanks. I mean, how could, _any_ cat in their right mind fall in love with her. But then again, I was not a cat.

"What?" I said looking at the handsome grandfather clock disbelievingly.

Damn.

It _was_ early.

I crossed my arms and sat above my trunk. Suddenly the door bell rang and I got up startled. Who could it be at this hour? I dodged the stuff that was lying around and opened the door. I found myself encountering sapphire blue eyes and short messy dirty blonde hair. My lip curled into a smile.

"Lysander!" I said swinging my arms around his neck embracing him. As I always did since we were little. He was my best friend after all.

Yes, that wasn't totally girly.

"Hi James." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi Lysander." Lily said giving Lysander and I an amused look. I pulled away and turned around. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a blue tank top and a pair of flats. Her glossy hair was hanging perfectly down her shoulder, probably straightened and her lips were shining red. Her skin was clean, with no trace of makeup which showed the freckles she had. I wondered how she could do all that in less than 15 minutes. Probably magic.

"Merlin, Lily!" I cried. "Cover up!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"You sure have a _manly_ way of greeting Lysander." Lily said sarcastically.

"You are just jealous 'coz you didn't get a hug." I said sticking my tongue out at her in a childish way. She rolled her eyes again and I heard Lysander chuckle.

"'sup Lysander." Albus said coming out of the living room yawning. Lysander flashed a smile at my brother.

"Hi Al."

"When did you get here Lysander?" Mum said entering the now crowded room.

"Morning Mrs. Potter." He said politely nodding curtly at my mother. "I just arrived."

"Do you want breakfast then, since you are already here?"

"No thanks, I already ate."

"Why did you come?" Al asked not really paying attention at all.

"I wondered if James wanted to come with me to the station." Lysander said tilting his head and looking at me happily.

"Yay! Mum can I go? Please, please, please?" I said even though I knew what the answer was.

She sighed.

"Okay but, don't forget to write to us every week."

"Uh-huh."

"Eat properly."

"Uh-huh."

"Sleep enough."

"Err…I'l try my best."

She looked at me disbelievingly then continued.

"Don't get into trouble too often."

"Well, I can't guarantee that."

She sighed once again and said exasperatedly.

"Okay off you go then."

I kissed her goodbye and I hugged dad. And no, I was not too old to do that sort of thing. I took my things and went with Lysander.

_

We arrived at Platform 9¾ an hour or so before the departure. We hopped onto the train with our trunks and searched for a compartment. Only Merlin knows how hard it is to find the perfect compartment if you're late. Finally, after a lot discussing and an almost fist fight we found it. It was in the right side, the last compartment and the one that was near the bathroom (Which was good because last year, we put laxatives in Cody McMillan's candy and bam! Bathroom disaster.). To kill time we sat down together and waited for the others whilst talking.

"How were your vacations _Lizzy_?" I asked teasingly. And even when Lysander was my best friend this year his family had decided to go to a trip around Africa in search of rare Magical Creatures. And it did do him good because he was tanned which made him look cuter.

Wait.

What did I just say? I mean, think?

"Lysander." He replied.

"Lizzy." I said grinning pushing the thought far, far away into the depths of my brain, or at least I tried.

"Ly-san-der." He said emphasizing the syllables.

"Li-zzy." I said leaning forward in my seat flashing him a play full smile. He sighed and looked away.

"Whatever." I frowned. Lysander hated that I called him Lizzy in fact, I was the only who he didn't beat the shit out of when he heard me saying his nickname. Though, he did get this scary, mean look in his eyes.

"Fine, _Lysander_." He grinned.

"Nothing much, I read a little, ate a lot of food, played Quidditch, and checked out a couple rare magical creatures in Africa, and almost got stepped on by Elephant and pooped on by Hyena, you know the usual. What about you?" he said casually.

"And you didn't even send me a postcard during the whole summer."I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away my mouth set in a pout. Lysander's smile fell a little at this.

"Oh, come on Jamsie-Poo. "

"Hey!" I exclaimed glaring at him.

He smiled and leaned forward putting a finger on my stomach.

"What the-?!"

"Tickling monster!" Lysander said rubbing the spot of my stomach that made me laugh and cry like an idiot. You see, Lysander is the only one that knows my soft spot and though he has never told another soul about this but he doesn't lose an opportunity to take advantage of me.

"No! Wha-Ah! S-Sto-!" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks from laughter. "I-hahaha! Stop!" I swung my hand blindly and smacked him hard.

"Owwww…" he said rubbing his nose ruefully.

"Serves you right for taking advantage of me!" I said shoving him away by the chest. Lysander looked at me as if the world had ended and had a couple of tears streaming down his eyes.

"Hey! Shit I-!" Lysander suddenly grinned and jumped over me, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Just kidding mate."

"Hey I was seriously worried you know!" I said smacking him in the chest again.

He rested his head on my shoulder and began laughing. I bit my lip to try to stop myself from laughing but I gave in and began laughing too. I am pretty sure we both looked like idiots. The compartment door was opened. We both turned our heads at the same time and saw my most charming cousin, Molly with her trunk in the entrance. Her eyes looking at us expectantly, waiting for one or both of us "help" *cough* take her trunk *cough* treat her like a queen *cough* beat her last snog buddy *cough* like all our female cousins.

"You two never change, do you?" she said in an amused tone. Lysander pulled away and went to get her trunk while I went to sit down.

"Thanks Sand." Molly said smiling dazzlingly at him.

Molly called Lysander 'Sand'. He used to complain about it but, Molly always said 'I would save your breath if I were you. You will need it when you become old.' After two or three weeks of complaining about it he gave in so Molly simply calls him "Sand".

"I still am against that nickname." Lysander said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, well, whatever." She said smirking.

"I wonder how you didn't get sorted into Slytherin." Lysander said. She shrugged and sat in front of me. The door of the compartment was opened again.

"Looks who's here."

Damn.

I fucking knew this voice.

I looked at the frame of the door.

"Owen Smith." I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at him.

"How is your fag friend doing Potter?"

I quickly drew out my wand from my pocket and pointed menacingly at his neck, red sparks flew from the end.

"No James!" Lysander said yanking my arm backwards. "He isn't worth it." He said pushing me into the seat.

"But-!" I protested. He placed a finger on top of my lips.

"But nothing." He replied.

"Tell me Potter, are you friends with Scamander because you use him as your fuck buddy cause' you are too afraid to admit that you're in love with him and a fag too?" Owen said crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. I was too shocked by his words to say anything. Lysander was the first one to recover.

"Repeat that again if you are brave enough." He said quietly.

Owen opened his mouth but before he could say anything Lysander grabbed him by the shirt and viciously crashed him against the wall.

"Lysander, don't!" Molly said. He turned his head a little and the look in his eyes silenced even Molly. His lovely sapphire blue eyes were cold and furious, every muscle in his body was tensed and I could see a vein pulsing in his neck. He turned back to Owen.

"This time you aren't running away from me." Lysander said coldly. I felt a shiver run through my spine. I had never seen Lysander like this before. But Owen still hadn't lost his cool even though he was against the wall. He snorted, the idiot.

"What are you going to do eh?" Owen said cockily.

"James, Molly don't tell the others where I am and don't search for me." Lysander said.

"What are you-?" I began.

"Look I am trembling of fear already." Owen said amused but with some difficulty.

"You asked for it Smith." He grabbed Owen's collar and dragged him out of the compartment slamming the door shut. I got up and started to go after him.

"Wait-!" Molly caught my arm, I struggled but she had the iron grip of Nana Molly. She shook her head.

"You know how he is James." I sighed. Lysander rarely got angry, most of the time he just brushed it off but when he got angry. Trust me, you would rather prefer to be playing poker in a cauldron full of burning oil for eternity rather than face Lysander's wrath.

"I know but, still." The compartment door was opened again. Lorcan, Fred, Louis and Keira entered.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Hi." I replied.

"Where's Lysander anyways?" Fred asked putting his trunk somewhere. Talk about the devil. I bit my lip.

"Dunno."

"He went this morning to your house; he said he wanted to see you or something like that. Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Lorcan asked skeptically. His sky blue eyes resting on my hazel ones.

"He said he had something to do." Molly said batting her eyelashes at Lorcan.

Keira looked at me for a second and she didn't show it but she knew something was wrong. Keira was incredibly perceptive sometimes but she could be as blind as Uncle Ron othertimes.

"Okay." She said.

We sat there for a while cracking jokes telling jokes, playing Exploding Snap talking mostly. I looked out of the window nervously from time to time; my head wasn't really in the conversation.

_What is Lysander doing? _Was all I could think of. I mean, he looked so scary when he went away.

"Shall we ask for something to eat?" I said interrupting Louis' fabulous stories on how he snogged a pair of twins without either of them noticing in France, Lorcan was glaring at him reprovingly, my voice sounded desperate even I knew it.

"If you were hungry you know you could have told us before." Keira said her sea green eyes regarding me thoughtfully.

She was really pretty, I have to say. Keira had Sandy hair that she kept in a high ponytail usually. We (the Wotters) met her in our 2nd Year. We saw her eating alone and decided to talk to her and one thing led to another and we became friends. She was Muggleborn and really kind. She had it hard with Slytherins who teased her almost all the time. I really wonder how in the world she had ended up there anyways.

When the lady of the cart came we bought almost half of her cart. I ate some chocolate frogs but it didn't make me feel better.

"Hey James, you okay mate? You look rather pale." Louis asked his waist-length red hair swinging as he talked.

"Yeah…I am okay." I said gazing through the window.

"James you really do look pale." Lorcan said looking at me concerned. He looked so much like his brother -Lysander-. At the thought of that my heart clenched a little. I tried to look as if nothing was bothering me.

"I am fine guys." I said looking into their eyes. It hurt that I had to lie to them. "How were your vacations?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Everybody hesitated then continued like if nothing.

"Pretty normal, I went to France like every year and we visited Granma and Grandpa Weasley. Dad was proud of my waist length hair. Mum said I kindda reminded him of dad when he was younger. Granny was against it." Louis said smiling fondly puffing his chest.

"I think it makes you look more feminine Lou." Fred said laughing.

"Hey! I am _really_ manly." Louis said defensively.

"Yeah sure." Molly said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"How dare you all!" Louis said pointing at us dramatically.

We laughed and told a couple of more jokes but I couldn't help but feel worried.

_Where is he?_

I chewed my bottom lip and looked outside of the window yet again.

_

The compartment door was suddenly opened and Scorpius, who had become a prefect this year, entered. His platinum blonde hair shining bright in the lamp lit room.

"We are about to arrive." He announced.

"Thanks Scorp." Keira said smiling at him while Louis scowled.

He smiled back and went away. The ladies went outside so that we boys could change first. Merlin, I'll never understand why women take so long to change. We all put on our robes and the rest walked down the train while I waited for Molly, I needed her advice. My heart was racing 50 miles per hour, I was out of my mind with worry and I was about to stomp and pull my hair out in tufts at this point.

_Where was he?_

Molly was the first one to come out; when she saw me she looked concerned.

"He'll be okay." She said taking my hand into hers, rubbing her thumb over it.

I nodded. She let go of my hand and gave me a comforting hug. We went to the Great Hall to eat dinner but Lysander wasn't at his usual spot in the Gryffindor Table, we watched the new students get sorted into the houses, we heard McGongall giving the beginning of the year announcements. Lysander didn't appear. I went upstairs to the room I shared with Lysander, Fred and Louis and collapsed on my bed fully dressed.

_What if something really bad might have happened? It was Owen Smith we were talking about after all._

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I turned and tossed around various times in my bed trying not to think about it. Finally, unable to sleep or stay still I got up, took my broom and went to the Pitch for a cool off.

_

I came back at almost midnight sweating like a pig, if a pig sweated. I glanced everywhere making sure no one would catch me. Upon reaching the dorms I left my broom in a case hidden at the bottom of my trunk and stripped off my clothes. I tried to think of anything that might distract me from Lysander and let me sleep but I ended up tossing, turning and groaning until Fred told me to jerk off in the bathroom and Louis threw me his cocoa mask stained pillow.

While tossing and turning some more, a brilliant idea came to me. I could go to the library to get a book! It was such a Rose thing to do but…anything to distract me!

Half way down the path to the library, I hadn't realized leaving in such haste had made me forget my invisibility cloak. Cursing when I realized, I decided to still go to the library, even though I wasn't wearing boxers underneath my drawstring pants and just a "tank top" as Louis had called it.

Stopping in the section of Quidditch in the library I paused to look at it. Oak bookshelves that reached the ceiling, attached to the shelves were ladders to reach those books that were stacked away in the highest parts. Leather, moleskin a wide variety of binds for different books. It was a nice sort of place and I could relate to why Rose always wanted to come here but at the same time, I liked to hang around in loud places, playing pranks on people I couldn't stand silence for too long

As I tried to reach a book about the history of the golden snitch, damn it why did it have to be so tall? I was 6 feet tall but Merlin's pant! Why? There was a _creak_ and I practically shitted in my pants and fell down with a thump. If Mrs. Norris Jr. found me I was dead meat.

Scrambling to get up I tried to conceal myself somewhere but, with my height it was practically impossible. Something covered my mouth forcefully and I struggled against the grip jabbing the person. The person clamped my mouth more forcefully than before and managed to pull me out of the library. Once outside I threw the person off me and jumped on them.

In the pale moonlit hall, I saw the dirty blonde with sapphire blue eyes that I had known since I was 5. A cry halfway escaped my lips but he covered my mouth quickly and drew a finger to his lips, dragging me into an empty classroom. He casted some charms around the room so we weren't heard or seen and then spoke.

"I am so…" he began but I swung my arms around his neck and pushed him onto the floor.

"Lysander!" I cried. "Do you have any fucking idea of how worried I was?!" I yelled, gathering his shirt into my fists and shaking him violently.

He winced because of my loud voice and I realized much to my embarrassment that I was sitting on his _stomach_. Lysander didn't seem to notice. I scrambled away to sit cross legged in front of him and he propped himself with his hands into a sitting position.

He extended his hand and gently pulled a lock of hair out from my face. A look that I couldn't quite decipher passed in front of his eyes, which was weird. I had known Lysander all my life. I could tell when he was tense, when he was sad, when he was angry, when he was…in love but this…

"I didn't mean to raise my voice like that…but you scared me! Where the fuck were you?!" I said defensively because I couldn't really guess what he was thinking.

Lysander, the bastard, gave a small laugh and without further warning, pulled me into his chest. Something he didn't do since we were young, I could feel his heart beat. So soft that made me want to fall silent and asleep in the crook of his neck. And I didn't notice that I did and Lysander was mumbling something.

"James…" he repeated my name several times into my ear.

"I am here." I said trying to figure out the expression from before. The reason for him disappearing like that, for him to treat me so…so gently. I mean, he has always treated me…almost like a girl, since we were kids but, the way he was holding me now was as if we hadn't seen each other in a month or something.

"I know." He replied suddenly shifting his hands into my hair and I didn't exactly want him to stop.

"Um….Lysander?" I asked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"What did that bastard do?" I asked looking up, directly into his eyes. He shifted uneasily then looked away biting his bottom lip.

"I-I can't tell you." He was biting his lip hard and blinking a little, the way he did when he held back tears. What exactly had happened for him to be in this state?

"Will you be able to tell me someday?" it made me uncomfortable that he hesitated so much in telling me everything. No, not uncomfortable, hurt. We told everything to each other and maybe I sounded like whiny, whipped little kid but that was my best friend and I didn't like it. I didn't like him hiding things from me.

And Lysander could read me like a book too, because his eyes went back to me, a sober and solemnity in them.

"Someday, I promise." He said with a little bit of vulnerability I knew he only showed to me. Trust me when I say Lysander was the perfect picture of bad boy. And I had been so busy staring…erhm…worrying over him that realized stupidly that his lip was bleeding, he was covered in bruises and he had a black eye.

"Lysander! Your lip!" my finger went to his arms and clamped on them. He looked at me dizzily.

"Huh?"

"We have to take you to Madam Pomfrey. Come!" I said hauling him up.

"It's okay I can mend it myself." He said soothingly.

Damn. I had forgotten he wanted to be a healer.

"Oh. Right." I said feeling a little bit stupid.

He took out his wand and within seconds his face was as if nothing had happened. In spite everything that had happened he smiled and several knots in my stomach loosed a little. I smiled back and we began walking to the room. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around embracing me tightly. I gasped at the sudden movement.

"Sorry…can we stay like this? Just for a while…please." He said into my ear. I shivered. I could feel his breaths creeping down my neck.

"Okay." I said hugging him back. Whatever Owen did to him must have been horrible.

And I think I had never ever hugged him so many times on the same day. And believe me, I hug him a lot. After a while I gently pulled him and asked.

"We have to go to the dorm."

He nodded. I took his hand into mine; a gesture that we had shared since we were little. But as grew up we did it only when we were alone. And for the rest of the way we walked back to the dorm together in a comfortable silence, his hand squeezing mine tightly as if never wanting to let go.

* * *

**_Hey everybody!_**

**_Soooo… what do you think? I personally find it exciting. What do you think was what happened between Owen and Lysander?_**

**_Also special thanks to my editor who helped me by adding things and also thanks to all of you my lovely readers! _**

**_I would love to hear your opinions!_**

**_A/N: I originally posted a story called 'Last one alive' by josephinewilliams. So if any of my previous readers reads this I have to apologize but, I had some problems with the account and will not continue the story anymore, actually I will be mixing it with another._**

**_Thanks for reading~_**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**


	2. James: What's wrong with me!

**_Disclaimer: None of the places, characters are mine they belong to the unique author J.K Rowling._**

* * *

"James…" I groaned. Someone was shaking me slightly. "James, wake up." I groaned again and slapped the hand of whoever was trying to shake me awake.

"Shut up." I hissed shifting my body to the other side of the bed, hiding my head under the scarlet covers, cowering from the rays of light peeping through the open curtains of my four poster bed.

"JAMES! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" My body bolted on it's own accord; my eyes flew open as soon as I processed this new piece of information. I got up and slammed my hand on the nightstand, trying to grab the nearest piece of clothing available.

"Didn't…Matthew…cancel practice?!" I yelled as I tried to sneak in a pair of jeans. I turned my head wildly and saw Lysander sitting comfortably and normally dressed on my bed of messy sheets. That smugly smug smile... And it dawned upon me.

"You-!" he started shaking with laughter.

Little…wait Lysander's pretty tall actually so I guess I can't call him "Little Git" now can I?

"You had to see your expression." He said choking with laughter. He ducked a shoe I threw at him and he started laughing hysterically, his body curling into a ball. Shame though, if he had stretched backwards to laugh then maybe…

Wait. What am I thinking?!

"Lysander!" I protested. "I could have gotten a heart attack you know!" I raised a hand to my face dramatically. Yes, pretending lightheartedness had to cover it up.

"Don't be so melodramatic, James." Lysander replied rolling his eyes.

"I am not-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fred barked from the other bed.

"Sorry." We said in unison. I knew better than anybody that, unless one had a death wish, one shouldn't bother Fred in the morning. I also noticed that my leg was still stuck in a pair of jeans and upon closer inspection I realized it was a pair skinny jeans…

For girls. I twitched back from it and flung it far away from me.

Merlin, wasn't this going to be a lovely day?

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes with my fingers, while Lysander stayed silent or must have gone, probably the latter to get breakfast and I took my sweet time stretching and coming to consciousness.

So you imagine, that when I saw Lysander still sitting on my bed and looking at me quietly I felt my heart jump. I opened my mouth to say a nasty retort or something funny but the words died in my mouth because…Merlin, he was looking at me with a weird expression. His eyes intense keeping a lock with mine, his lips a little parted and hands which were palm down on my bed were clenched.

He was looking at me with that sort of hungry expression guys wore when they liked someone. I cleared my throat and looked away. There was a creak as Lysander got up from the bed and I thought he was going to come to me but…no. There was click as the door shut down softly and the only sound I could hear was my own heart racing and the blood roaring in my ears.

Just what the hell was that?

I shook my head several times but the thumping didn't stop. I bent towards my trunk and took out a plain white shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants. I took a quick shower and got out. But even the splash of ice cold water wasn't enough to stop this weird feeling in the depths of my stomach. I was about to open the door viciously and punch the first person that crossed me, when an ear-piercing scream interrupted the calm air.

"What the-" I muttered yanking the door open.

"Louis, what the fuck is with you first thing in the morning?!" Fred yelled angrily, getting up from his bed. I slammed the door open to make a point. I was mad and I would punch Louis' face if he didn't shut up.

And there was Louis Weasley in all his un-glory looking at a full body mirror (which yes, belonged to him and was next to his bed) staring at the mirror with a clear expression of horror plastered on his face. He had his hands on both of his face like the painting of the scream, which would have been hilarious in any other freaking moment, but I, was _pissed_ off and I didn't really know why.

"What's the matter? Who screamed?" Lysander shouted, his steps thudded loudly on the stairs and he entered the room concern was clear in his face. He looked cute when he was worried.

I…I didn't say that.

Damn it! What was going on with me?

"Louis." I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as Louis started screaming again.

"Louis, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fred yelled clamping his hands on his ears. Louis stopped and took a shaky breathe but didn't take his eyes off the mirror.

"What's the matter Lou?" Lysander said softly putting his arm on Louis' shoulder blade offering him a comforting smile. Suddenly, Louis' face looked like a very appealing dummy to hit.

"I…look at my hair." He said dramatically pointing at the end of a tip.

"What?" his comment snapped at me.

"My hair, look at it." He said in a desperate voice. I frowned and walked over to him grabbing a strand (none to gently I must say) and looked at it. I twirled it around my finger; it was the same long flaming red.

"What about it?" Fred snapped.

"I used the iron but got some burned. I GOT IT BURNED FRED! BURNED! I SPENT TWO FUCKING HOURS GETTING IT READY! NOW IT'S BURNED! You know what that means? DO YOU?!" he screamed loudly while Fred glared daggers at him.

"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT THAT?! MERLIN, LOUIS! YOU ARE A WIZARD A FUCKING WIZARD! Do you know something called magic? AND YOU ARE A VEELA FOR FUCK'S SAKE! NOBODY WILL NOTICE IF IT IS A LITTLE BIT BURNED!" Fred screamed back also glaring at him.

"WELL I NOTICE! THE GIRLS NOTICE YOU ASSHOLE!" Louis yelled back defensively.

"THEN JUST FUCKING CUT IT!" Fred screamed.

Lysander and I exchanged knowing looks and I looked away first flushing remembering what happened earlier. I sighed and drew my wand, knowing that if we let Fred and Louis get into a brawl, both of them would summon dragons. Trust me you _don't_ want to be in the middle of a macho Weasley fight.

I muttered an incantation I had learned last summer (courtesy of Rosie) and with a _poof_ Louis' hair was the same as before.

"How did you-?" Lou's eyes widened. Fred raised an eyebrow to me.

"Magic, mate." I said in this wise old sage voice, which made me sound 100 years older.

Okay maybe not.

"Now please stop screaming." Lysander said softly. Fred groaned turning to the bathroom, closing the door with a loud _bam!_ While Louis swung his arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Get off me!" I said trying to pry his arms from me.

"James, have I told you how much I love you?" he said pulling away. I raised my eyebrows and saw Lysander behind me glaring.

Why was he glaring at me? Wait, was he glaring at Louis?

"Well, I hope you don't mean it 'cause we are family mate and it would be gross if you liked me that way." For some reason I felt giddy all of a sudden but the moment was immediately ruined because Louis gave me one of his creepy smiles. I swear everybody in the family has one of those.

Even me.

I know right? It's hard to believe that_ I_ of all people have a creepy smile.

"Of course I don't like you like that." He leaned close and whispered something that freaked me out.

"But I know someone who does." My eyes widened and he gave me a knowing smile as if we both shared a secret and pulled away turning in the mirror and looking at himself from different angles. I looked at the floor trying to get what he meant. Surely he couldn't mean…

Lysander cleared his throat and I forced myself to look at him, which I don't know why made my stomach turn and clench. He was still looking mutinous but his gaze was a little soft, kind of like when we fought when we were kids. He could never really bring himself to be completely angry at me.

"So, let's go for breakfast?" he said casually.

"Uh…" my voice was a little constricted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis smirking at me sideways from the mirror. I shut my eyes and coughed. "Sure." I said as casually as I could.

When we arrived at The Great Hall, we sat down at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table. I grabbed some toast, porridge, pumpkin juice, crepes, whipped cream and started chewing. As I did one thing came to my mind.

What the hell had Owen done to Lysander? He told me he would tell me when the time came…but, I couldn't help feeling uneasy.

Maybe it was just because of the fact that Owen had said something so stupid to Lysander. I mean, who cared if anyone was gay or lesbian anymore? I mean, I would be fine if Fred was gay for example. Not that it was a likely possibility but…I would do my best to support him.

Why are you looking at me so doubtfully?

"James." I jumped slightly in my seat. Looking sideways, a pair of sapphire blue eyes were staring at me. Now that I thought about it, his eyes were really beautiful.

"Is there something on my face?" Lysander asked raising his eyebrows.

"No! S-Sorry." I said looking down embarrassed to my plate.

Fuck. I had been staring at him. Lysander touched my arm and I flinched. He leaned towards me.

"James, what's wrong?" he asked, voice filled with concern. I gulped and opened my mouth to give some lame excuse but was saved from answering by Molly.

"Hey guys!"

She was walking towards us with a little smile on her face. She sounded way too cheery for someone who was always yelling curses at people first thing in the morning.

"Molly? You sound rather cheery this morning." Lysander asked while flopping down in the seat next to me. He grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it

"You noticed!" she said sweetly while I muttered. "Way to go captain obvious." Lysander raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Molls quit the all-girly-and-sweet voice and just spit out." I said rather annoyed. I already had enough with Louis this morning.

"No need to ruin the magic James. We are going to organize The Party." She said emphasizing the word 'party'.

"What excuse are we going to use this time?" Lysander asked airily.

"Back To School Party!" Fred and Louis said coming into the background all of the sudden. Those two always get along out of the blue. I swear if we were not related I'm sure those two would be at it. They already act like a married couple anyways. Fighting all the time and making up out of the blue?

Married couples people.

"Nice." I said grinning.

How would Lysander and I look like if we were married?

I choked on my pumpkin juice and Lysander looked at me alarmed.

"Well, everybody is going to help out." Molly said with a casual air, as if I just hadn't thought of something extremely weird. But I didn't say it, did I? But I did think it…I mean, I…

Oh my god I am freaking out like a girl, what's wrong with me?

"…need to sneak firewhiskey" finished Molly looking pointedly me.

"What do we have to do?" asked Louis and Fred.

"Well…" she said rummaging in her bag before talking. She took out the Marauder's Map.

"How did-?!"

"Al." she replied curtly.

I cursed under my breath. How the hell had my Baby Brother got hold of the map?

"Well, first of all we will organize the party here." She said pointing at the 7th floor corridor where the Room Of Requirement was. "Sand, you will greet the guests at the entrance. Fred, you will get the food. Don't forget the firewhisky James. Louis, you will get us clothes to change in, music and a house-elves don't you dare forget to pay them." She said glaring at him. "Also, James, you will use the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map to help the people enter the party room. I will get the place done. Everybody understood?" We all nodded.

"Good. See you around later then." She said.

"See ya Molls." I said.

She turned around and left. Louis and Fred sat down unceremoniously at my left. Fred stole my nutella crepe and I was about to say something nasty when I heard name being called yet again.

"James!" I groaned and saw Matthew coming running towards the table.

"'Sup?" I asked.

Matthew was a 7th year Muggleborn. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was from Canada. Matthew was the actual Quidditch captain and I must say; he had been one of the bests so far.

"I will be quitting my job as captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team." He said panting a little since he had come running.

"What?!" Fred and Louis said in unison while Lysander and I said. "Why?!" "You are one of the best captains we have had so far!" I protested.

"I have to study a lot for my N.E.W.T.S this year so, I won't have much time for Quidditch. That's why I am quitting." He said looking uncomfortable.

"B-But-!" I started protesting again.

"I am looking for a new Quidditch captain. Will you be the next one James?" he said before I could continue my tantrum.

The effect was like a slap and a hug all at once, my mouth was snapped open. I let the words sink into me. When I realized what he had said Lysander put a hand under my chin and closed my mouth which was useless because now I was in full hysteria mode.

"Really?!" I almost screamed. Everybody flinched away from me. I'm scary when I'm angry but for some reason people are more scared of me when they see me happy.

"Whoa. Calm down James. Yeah, I am serious. I mean you are one of the best players I have seen so far. What do you say?"

"I-I…MERLIN! OF COURSE I WANT TO MATTHEW!" I screamed hugging him.

"Did you finally come out of the closet Jamsie-poo?" yelled Molly from the other side of the table while I gave her the finger.

"James what the hell?" Rose yelled from the middle of the table.

"I AM QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" I screamed happily.

The Great Hall suddenly erupted in whispers.

"Ugh. Can you stop hugging me now?" Matthew said slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah! Yes, of course." I said pulling away. "Thanks Matt." He grinned, he had pretty nice smile.

"No problem James."

I opened my mouth to speak but the bell suddenly rang.

"Shit!" I said getting my things and heading out of the Great Hall along with Lou, Fred and Lysander. Louis and Fred were talking excitedly over the news, about how we had to celebrate and I looked at Lysander expectantly but his head was looking elsewhere. I was going to look away but his eyes snapped to mine at the last moment and just like that I was frozen again with him in a staring contest. It was almost as if…

We were flirting.

My eyes widened and I looked away joining Fred and Louis' conversation which now had changed to brooms. After a moment Lysander joined in and when I looked at him sideways he seemed the regular Lysander I knew. The one that didn't start staring contests with me. When I looked at him again, it was not spoken but it was still there.

There was hurt in his eyes.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I did the same I did in all my classes-which is to say sleep-, and headed for dinner, after that I, went to my dorm and slept for a while. I couldn't wait for the party to start.

* * *

**_Yo! Everybody!_**

**_So…I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter D': but I decided to post this chapter anyways. _**

**_Well, I just loooove how Louis knows something James doesn't xD._**

**_Anygays,_**

**_Thank you to all the readers and my editor (Only Merlin knows how much this would suck without you)!_**

**_Love _**

**_OtakuFujioshi_**

**_P.S: Review pretty please?_**

**_Also special thanks to kristylee2528 and LoopyLizzie!_**


End file.
